


My little messenger

by Dragon_Blood293



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Blood of Zeus (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assault, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cute and innocent Hermes, Eros is an asshole, Fluff, Greek mythology is messed up, Half-Sibling Incest, Hermes needs a hug, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Blood293/pseuds/Dragon_Blood293
Summary: Apollo felt like crying.He brushed his warm fingers over the disgusting purple and blue bruises adorning the pale skin of Hermes.He knew if it wasn’t for the trembling god in his arms, he would of snapped Eros’ neck.
Relationships: Apollo/Hermes (Blood of Zeus)
Kudos: 90





	My little messenger

**Author's Note:**

> So I know some things are not accurate and the gods may be ooc but I really wanted to write this my way so yea...
> 
> -Ruzu

Apollo had stumbled upon a gruesome sight that made his blood run cold.

Eros was was half naked, his fist raised and covered in ichor.His usually handsome face masked with an ugly sneer.

Below him, lay a trembling Hermes.His chiton was crumpled and torn and he was curled in a ball.He had bruises littering his skin and ichor dripping off his face.

Hermes lifted his emerald eyes, meeting Apollo’s sapphire ones.Hermes hadn’t said anything but the look in his eyes was enough to hear his silent pleas for help.

Thankfully Eros hadn’t sensed the older god.

“What are you looking at you dumb slut?” Eros’ sneer grew larger as he tried to remove the rest of the ruined chiton off of Hermes.

Apollo snapped, he has had feelings for Hermes but never told or acted on them. But this, was the final straw

He made his way towards the scene until he was standing and arms reach from Eros.

“What the Hell do YOU think you are doing?!”Apollo growled while hoisting up the love god by his neck.

Eros’ sneer disappeared and a smug look replaced it.

“Aww what’s wrong? Did I hurt your beloved half brother?” Eros said in a mocking voice.

He knew about Apollo’s feelings towards the pretty messenger, which is probably why he was doing this in the first place. Not to mention the god of love also had feelings for Hermes.

“Answer me you little bitch!” He growled, his hand wrapping around the gods neck tighter probably creating bruises.

When Eros didn’t answer, he punched him in the face, causing Ichor to drip down his face.

Apollo would of went farther if it weren’t for the whimpering god behind his dumb nephew.

He dropped Eros and yelled at him to scram. Eros didn’t need to be told twice.

He slowly made his way towards Hermes and took him into his arms.

Hermes flinched upon contact.

“Shhhh it’s okay, I won’t hurt you.” He whispered soothingly while laying Hermes’ head on his chest and cradling the god.

Apollo felt like crying.

He brushed his warm fingers over the disgusting purple and blue bruises adorning the pale skin of Hermes.

He knew if it wasn’t for the trembling god in his arms, he would of snapped Eros’ neck.

Apollo began to heal the wounds.

Hermes let out a chocked sob when Apollo pressed on a particularly large and almost green bruise.

Apollo tried to calm him down by humming a sweet and gentle toon.

Eventually Apollo felt Hermes’ breathing slow down and go in an even pace.

He looked down at the sleeping god snuggling into his warm chest and practically melted into a puddle of love sick sun god.

Apollo could help it.He leaned down a placed a kiss on the gods pink lips. His lips were warm and tasted like strawberries.

He pulled back and held the young god close.

Then out of nowhere Hermes stirred and opened his beautiful eyes.

Apollo blushed realizing Hermes knew He kissed him but the next events flabbergasted him.

“Love you ‘pollo” he mumbled tiredly while sitting up slightly to peck his cheek.

Apollo was shocked but smiled and kissed him again as Hermes went back to sleep.

He sat there content with the past events but one thing was clear.

Hermes was Apollo’s little messenger.

And no one was going to hurt him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> If you have any suggestions or requests please say so!
> 
> -Ruzu


End file.
